winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 616
Zombie Invasion is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis A fight breaks out between the Winx, the Trix, and now the Pirate Zombies in a three-way battle. While the Winx fight, Bloom goes off to search for the Fantasy Emerald. She gets pursued by Icy, then stopped by and the Fantasy Emerald.]]Eldora, who warns Bloom that her time limit is almost up before disappearing. Icy regroups with Darcy and Stormy, telling them about the time limit, then quickly leave. Bloom continues to frantically search for the Fantasy Emerald before their time limit is up. After a few moments of searching, Bloom notices a big emerald embedded in the ship's bow. Plucking it out, she regroups with the rest of the Winx and they teleport out, crashing onto the cavern ground. Eldora teleports in to congratulate the girls on a job well done before porting out again. They leave to return back to Calavera Island. At the island, the Specialists, Paladins, and Daphne walk about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not being able to enter the Legendarium, and Daphne reassures him that the Winx can take care of themselves. Sky and Riven challenge each other in a boomerang match. After Sky catches his, Riven throws his elemental boomerang, which nearly clips Brandon, Helia, and Timmy, then knocks over Roy's coconut smoothie. Roy then grills Nex about his relationship to Aisha, which he replies that she simply likes who she likes. At that point, the Winx arrive with their prize, the Fantasy Emerald. At Cloud Tower, Selina awakens the Occulta pirates into the real world. The ship materializes off the coast of Calavera, and soon, it docks and dispenses a legion of Pirate Zombies. They invade the island and terrorize the locals. The Specialists and Paladins break out their weapons, and the Winx transform to fight them to defend the island and the emerald. Realizing that they were outnumbered, Bloom uses her Friendship Flame to allow the people of Calavera to help defeat the pirates and finally send the Pirate Zombies back where they came from. Major Events *Bloom finds the Fantasy Emerald, the first step towards obtaining the Legendarium Key. *Selina summons the Pirate Zombies to attack the Winx. *Selina's plan to trap the Trix fails and the Trix suspect her. *The Winx defeat the Pirate Zombies. Debuts *Pirate Zombies (2D) *Fantasy Emerald Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia **Roy **Riven *Selina *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Eldora *Pirate Zombies Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *It is revealed that the Winx use Mythix in the Legendarium world and Bloomix in the real world. *It is revealed that Mythix is a temporary transformation. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. Mistakes *When Daphne is congratulating Bloom, Tecna's eyes are brown. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon and Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy and Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes